


Light It Up and Take a Puff

by Yikes_Writes



Series: Trashy Billy AU [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Billy is so trashy in this, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Weed Dealer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: They get stuck in an elevator.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Trashy Billy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Light It Up and Take a Puff

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Neighbors Steve and Billy getting stuck in the elevator and getting down an dirty?
> 
> -
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve had his headphones on when he slid into the elevator.

He was too busy looking at his shoes and thinking about what he was going to order for dinner to pay attention to _who_ was in the elevator with him.

He was bobbing his head along to the music, debating between pizza or Thai when there was a jolt.

The elevator ground to a halt.

He looked up at the numbers, stuck between floors 2 and 3.

His head whipped around to see his neighbor, his _hot_ drug dealer neighbor that he blew three weekends ago for a baggie of pot.

He shoved off his headphones.

“Was wonderin’ when you’d join me.”

“Sorry. Just zoned out. Are we stuck?”

“Yeah.” Billy was leaning against the wall, looked _bored_.

“Um, okay. That’s, that’s _great_. That’s fucking _wonderful_.” Steve’s palms were starting to sweaty.

He was _not_ a fan of enclosed spaces, really fucking _hated_ the idea of being _stuck_.

“Whoa, are you alright?” Steve retreated, plastered himself in the corner, giving Billy a wide-eyed look. He shook his head.

“I’m, uh, I’m pretty claustrophobic.” Billy grinned at him.

“You want me to take your mind off it?” Steve tracked Billy’s tongue as he licked over his lips.

“Uh, sure.” Billy smirked at him, smirked like the goddamn _devil_ as he closed Steve into his little corner. And reached for his belt.

He opened his pants, made a show of undoing each button of his fly. He dug his hands in at each of Steve’s hips, and pushed his jeans and underwear down, getting them around his thighs.

Steve gasped, feeling so _exposed_ in a borderline _public_ place.

It’s not to say he was _mad_ at the idea of it.

Billy wrapped one hand around his cock, shuffling up close to him as he began to jerk him slowly.

“Wish I had lube on me. I’d bend you over, take you _right here_.” Steve moaned at the idea, his dick thickening up in Billy’s hand. “Make you do all _kinds_ a’ shit with me. Wanna see you in all different positions.” His other hand came to rub softly at Steve’s jaw, caress him for a moment before two fingers found their way into his mouth.

Steve sucked on the fingers, licking all around them, the _exact_ same way he sucked Billy’s cock.

“Can’t stop thinkin’ about you after that night. Kept on wishin’ you’d come back for more weed. I’d let you pay with _whatever_ you saw fit. This pretty mouth,” he took his fingers out of Steve’s mouth, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Or this little hole.”

He poked his spit slicked fingers at Steve’s entrance, rubbing over him, pressing the tip of one finger inside, just _teasing_.

Steve bucked his hips, fully hard in Billy’s hand now, with one finger _slowly_ finding it’s way inside.

He forgot where they where, forgot that they were trapped, forgot _everything_ that wasn’t Billy’s hands, Billy’s words, and Billy’s tongue, making a languid trail up the column of his throat.

Billy’s finger was completely inside him now, his own spit only _just_ easing the slide as Billy fucked him with it.

He tightened his grip on Steve’s cock, made him gasp and moan as he ran a clumsy thumb over the head, gathering up his precum, using it to lube his way.

And, well, it had been a while since the hand that jerked him was someone’s other than his own, since the fingers in his ass belonged to someone else, so when Billy touched his prostate and his thumb pressed into his frenulum, Steve was cumming like he had never cum before.

He bucked his hips, let his head fall back, and let a choked moan rip from his throat.

He let his eyes flutter open as Billy was wiping his hand on the inside of his t-shirt, cleaning the spunk off it. He made eye contact with Steve, and winked as his tongue flicked out to lick some of it off, sucking hard on his finger.

He turned back to the control panel of the elevator as Steve pulled up his pants, adjusted his clothes.

And Steve watched with abject _horror_ as Billy pounded once on the _Stop Elevator_ button, making it grind back into motion.

“Wait, what the _fuck_?” Billy grinned at him.

“You know where I live. If you want some _more_.” He winked at Steve as the doors slid open on their floor, as Steve stood there, completely _dumbstruck_ , until the doors closed again.


End file.
